shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Oread/1869-01/page/8
﻿p Combining utile et dulce, Miss Case’s music class presented her with that epitome of “all knowl-; edge human and divine which thought can reach or science can define,” viz.: Webster’s Unabridged Dictionary ; and Miss Jinn received from her Painting class a portfolio of Turkey morocco furnished with a gold pen ami holder. For Rev. C. K. Colver there fell out of this huge “horn of plenty,” a tasteful and comfortable dressing gown and a pair of slippers. Miss Mason’s gift from the Principals was enough to make any one suddenly fond of writing letters. It was a beautiful rose-wood writing desk, inlaid with pearl, and completely furnished with everything that the most fastidious writer could desire. We all decided at once that rosewood writing desks were quite essential to one’s happiness. All of the teachers and, in fact, every member of the household, shared in this general and generous giving of good gifts; and Santa Claus took with him when he left us, our most hearty thanks and best wishes. May he return to us in ’69, and find hearts as joyous as ours, though they be not the same, and everywhere may he make as merry a Christmas as he made for us, in mentions::Mount Carroll Seminary. IfirWe clip the following form “The Badger State lianner.” As Thomas was for years a member of this Institution, he will be remembered by many of the -old pupils, who will be interested in knowing . O of his whereabouts and prosperity. He has recently established himself in business at Black River Falls, Wis., as will be seen by his business card in anothei column. Most heartily do we extend to friend Thomas our congratulations THE ORKA'O. _ and good wishes. We are truly pleased to know he has inaje so happy a choice in a companion for life. If, as we believe is the case, the compliments of “The Badger State Banner” Editor are as worthily bestowed upon Mrs. M. as we know them to be upon her husband, we have no doubt of their future happiness and prosperity. MuCracken—Hawlky*—At the residence of the bride'* parent*, in Black River Fall?*. Doc. I2ih, by liev. W, H. Hnzeltine, Mr. Thomas McCracken, of the firm ol II. Sear) it Co., AugttMn, Wis.. nnd Mi*s Mary E. Hawley, only daughter of L. M. Hawley, of tlie firm of A. Kendall »y« under Htair patratuiga. Onr Heavenly Father has been pleased to give us many tokens of IIW love since we gave ourselves to His work among the heathen, not the leant of which ha* been the sympathy and assistance of friend* in onr dear native land. May the Saviour’* blessing rent richly upon yon as individual* and as a Society ; and if consistent with Ili* wise purposes may we be permitted to welcome some of you as fellow laborers iu the Assart) Mission ! We have now about thirty voting men and boys in our Norma! School. When the cold season C’mes on, we shall seiidthein out to tell theix friands and relation* on the mountain* of all that they have learned while with ns. Those who ha»e become Christians will tell every where the story of Jesus’ redeeming love; those whir hare not, will teach the boy* and girl* of their several villages to read and write.and when the hot season *et» ’ * in again they will Ill0*1 or them, if not all, gather aronnd us again to reeonnt their work and it* result*, bringing boys who have been under their instructions, that they may be farther instructed by ns. The Mikir girl* too are thowing a desire is learn and we • have already a class nnder instruction while four other* lrave made application to be received. N.-XI year we may have to beg onr friend* at home Cor aid in teaehing.the»e giil*. Onr young men are saying to n*, ‘‘How can we inarry the iguorent raonntain girls? thero will be no -vmpathr, congeniality and consequently no bappi* nes».” And so they are begging u» to take the girls to whom they are betrothed, and teach them of onr holy religion and to read write and new. (You are aware that iu this country boys and girls are l>etrotlied when eight or ten year* old marry the Hindoos when two years old). Brother* are begging us that the r sisters may be taught, and we know ool how to retnse them. Mr. Scott baptized two young nwu last Sabbath. Six were biptized by Bro. Hmnson jost before he left for America, making in all .eight who have been bapized since oui »L.im WediifodiT •v#- ning three aro*e foe prayers Thna the Lord i» pUa-ed-to l>le»a our week endeavors for the aalvation af this people. Remember os 'iear friend* ,in prayer daily that we may have grace given o« for each days labor and trial. The heat i* ftaiful now ami very trying to iTingth and health. The Thermometer at 96 = , in the ‘ bbade, and the night* of almost equal